Attel Academy
by YueLong
Summary: Fayt Leingod is to attend the known Academy of Attel, there he meets Cliff Fittir and Albel Nox. Yeah its good but I suck at summaries to put it simply its a love triangle yes with guys because its a All Male school heh. FaytxCliff maybe AlbelxFayt.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey all! Tis I! An Author! Yuelong here with this new fanfic and I must say…please! Read and review! No flames, or if so not too badly. ¬¬; Anyways, I mainly wrote this fic because, well..I don't know, Inspiration!

Disclaimer: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time is an arsesome game. I would love to own it as my own and such but alas; I only own the game and a poster so, no Sue!

There is a all male school known in these Airyglph parts, this Academy's school has the worlds top students in the many fields of military, cooking, alchemy, synthesizing and so on. But many secrets are as well created in the dark halls of Attel Academy.

Walking along the dirt path I could only pout my pale-ish pink lips, a sigh escaping and playing with the few strands of short slightly dark blue hair. That just conveniently hung in front of my midnight blue eyes. Of course I felt embarrassed in my standard black school uniform, kicking innocent by standing rocks to the side, I could only huff once more in annoyance. "Why do I have to go to this Academy, I was on a vacation from my old school." Finishing my sentence I only blushed at how loud I was talking to myself. Cowering I walked onward to the Academy that was so famed about much I knew already. Oh, sorry, hello, my name is Fayt Leingod, I'm nineteen and about to enter hell- I mean Attel Academy.

Whistling, I gawked at this castle of a school. "Tch, no wonder many secrets are made in the halls of this place." Unfortunately once I opened the large wooden doors to this castle like school I sold my soul to it. I kind of have a flaw with my attitude, I would follow these rules and work hard to achieve ultimate success, and so, here I come. Stepping through the doors I felt myself being lured into the architecture given to create this haven of a study. From far I could hear the clatter of metal against metal; I knew that one day I would be the one making that sound in that room. Finding a door labeled "Writing." I walked in clearing my throat, obviously the teacher, I mean professor as they are called here. Was deeply involved in his lesson he jumped causing his fragile glasses to slide down his nose, ironically he seemed young. But, to my knowledge no professor here is younger than twenty-nine.

A small grin could only creep upon my lips as I could think of which animal his voice reminded me most of. Goat, his voice was shaky in being brought back to earth with my presence, "A-ah, you must be Fayt Leingod!" Gazing at the males in the classroom I could only note that only a few students seemed interested. One particular male seemed utterly un amused in this subject of learning aided by the professors annoyed warning of having him wake up. Cliff Fittir was his name, this guy was tall, he seemed to be about twenty or so, and he was blonde and very well built. "Ack!" blushing I found myself profiling him by his appearance, gathering myself together I sat down behind him as the professor had instructed me to do. Sitting up he yawned stretching, I was surprised when I heard his powerful but gentle voice, I expected to hear a heavy gruff voice. Well, I was wrong, though I don't think he was much of a rule follower, he wore a different outfit then what as to be standard school uniform, though it was black. It fit his body snug. "Uh, are you bored with this class?" I had to ask. "Huh? Who are you?" his grey-ish blue eyes studied me in the most intense manor, I could feel my face burn from embarrassment though the look he gave me as well seemed to be an expression of remembrance. "I'm Fayt Leingod." "Cliff Fittir" he only shrugged folding his arms behind his head "And no, I am not a big fan of writing."

This guy was like me, except he actually showed his rebel streak whereas I followed rules for good order. As the bell then tolled once my next class would become my passion, combat. Fitting into my known outfit from my travels (that outfit he wears through out the game ¬¬; I'm too lazy to describe it.) I walked into the chamber with my trustee sword, the Holy sword (hey, that sword was my friend for a while in the game ¬¬;) Cliff of course was dressed in his version of the standard male school uniform, "I suppose that's your combat outfit and not something you just wear." Stoically my voice came.

"Yeah, I wear it." Smirking he flexed his arm ready and waiting for class to begin.

Off in the distance a crowd had gathered around a male student who had short spiky blonde hair about shoulder length and two long braids. He too fitted the common age group here, well, by looks at least, and he wore a rather revealing outfit. As well he carried a sword though his eyes were slender they seemed a bit..dangerous. "Albel is really awesome!" "Albel" …hm, nice name for a guy like that.

"That guy is trouble, he just posses around, jerk." Cliff scoffed at Albels presence. Though, I must admit when his slender eyes gazed upon me, my heart skipped a beat. Now from either fear or something else, I will never know. Well, perhaps but right now, my only friend was Cliff he was my only haven in this new world.

WOOT! Yay, I have finished, One, Uno, Ichi chapter! Please tell me how it is! Though I will confess…¬¬; sighs I suck at writing. Well now lets see, um oh! Yes a taste of what's to come next! Ehem. Our Fayt mets someone new! Cliff and Fayt are room buddies! Oohhh.. Albel seems to favor Fayt but Fayt seems to enjoy Cliffs company and his mysterious "stares" Hahah well enough of that it hopefully gets better in later chapters!

Zaijian! _Yuelong._


	2. Bed registration

A/N: Yay! Here is chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time. I wish I did because I would be very happy…hahah onward!

After admiring much of Cliff's skill with his fists we had all headed towards the showers. Hygiene was a factor, getting undressed I turned my back to Cliff who just stripped with ease, truly amazing. He had more pride than I did or less moral then me, wrapping a towel around my waist I headed towards an empty shower. "Hey Fayt!" Cliff was beckoning me towards him; thankfully he had some mind to cover himself up. "You might want to watch out, some guys here like to play tricks on newbies."

"Oh, thanks for the warning." Thank god or whatever I had a friend like Cliff here who was very knowledgeable.

Stepping in the small titled corner called a shower I let the steam and hot water works its clean magic upon my body. Nothing like a warm shower to relax the muscles, finishing my relaxing shower I walked out to see Cliff in his backside glory. "…" I could only freeze and pray he would not turn around and see a blushing idiot shocked to see a butt. Shaking my head I furrowed my eyebrows looking rather angry, stomping past him I began changing with my back facing him again, I could hear Cliff laughing at me as well as a familiar stare that sent shivers down my spine, Albel.

Feeling a strong arm pat my back before hanging around my neck, I felt like a mule suddenly as Cliff was leaning on me. Amazingly I was able to secure my boxers on me, standing there with an amused look apparently to Cliff's laughing. I folded my arms across my chest leaning my head back to meet those lighthearted eyes or better-said laughter filled eyes.

"Something funny Cliff?" I had to ask it was really annoying.

"Yeah, you, why are you afraid to show what you've got?" Such pride set into those words, I wonder if the pride can backup the package, Heh.

"Maybe" Okay, I had a good reason to be annoyed; at this time I took notice to a certain tattoo on his neck. Slowly my right hand upon unconscious reaction rose up towards this skin art, my fingers gently touched his tattoo with the most curious and tender care. Parting my lips I could only run my fingers along the lines of art, as I was transfixed. "Hm?" pausing in his laughter Cliff lowered his gaze down confusion masking his face "Fayt." How his voice sounded with inquiry as he said my name, blinking I blushed once again "Oh, sorry Cliff. I never knew you had a tattoo."

Taking his arm from around my neck he patted my head like I was a dog. "You okay there kid? The steam I think is getting to ya." Walking past me he glanced some towards my way before disappearing back into the combat chambers. Dressing myself once more I felt comfortable, as I was fully dressed back into the standard uniform. Walking towards the exit from the humid showers, I felt eyes burning into my back once again. Turning around, I saw crimson eyes gazing intently at me. "Albel right?" I had expected to receive a yes or a no but instead I had a grin which might I add worried me quite a bit. "Uh, I'll take that as a yes." As if on cue Albel began his graceful stride towards me, mimicking my movements towards Cliff. In the back of my mind I was praying to any god out there that he would step on a soap bar and fall over. Sadly, it did not happen; Albel had brought his right hand to my cheek. Tickling my skin gently with his fingertips he spoke softly, his voice was alluring but like over things about him, dangerous. Backing up away from him a frown crept upon my face, I did not like this guy he is trying to get close, too close. I know I kind of got close to Cliff but this guy was close with intention…that's bad.

"Fayt Leingod." So he knew my name. "Yes?"

"Welcome to the Attel Academy." Following Cliff's path he then left the locker room. Sighing from the heavy tension following that man I finally made it out back into the combat facility. With a worried expression but one with annoyance as well Cliff came to my view, looking down at me he studied if there was anything wrong with me "You okay there?" I could hear the concern in his voice, "Yeah, I'm fine." Knowing almost all responses I was sure to hear "Are you sure?" and I did.

"Yes Cliff, I'm fine." I was starting to kind of feel bothered. "Well what happened, you seem out of it." He folded his arms across his chest signifying that he will get his answer from me no matter what.

"He gave me this weird look and touched my cheek as well he got too close for my comfort." It's true, don't these people know anything about entering 'the bubble'.

"Well I warned you about some people here being weird." Well I knew that well now. "But enough f that, where are you registered to sleep?" Sleep? Registered? Oh Shiz!

"No!" my eyes were big from the fact that I had no place to sleep; of course this made Cliff laugh.

"Then lets get you situated." Placing his arm around my shoulders he pilled me along with him to the administration office.

Upon entering the office I was greeted by a rather elven looking man, he had fiery red hair, I could detect stubble growing on his chin. With tired eyes he glanced between Cliff and I before giving a sigh. "Yes?" inquiring with a gruff voice I tried to give power in my own. "I need to register for a room." "Hm, Fayt Leingod?" "Yeah that's me." How people know me, I suppose news travels fast here, that or he newbie thing Cliff said gets around quick. "Your parents have you arranged to room with another student." Slamming his hands down rather roughly Cliff demanded that he and I room together. I had no problem at all with that; I know that Cliff and I would get along quite well. Perhaps.

WOO! I am done with chapter 2! We…….! Ehem..¬¬; I would like to thank those of you who reviewed my story it is you! Who is inspiration to me. Anywyas OOOoooohhhh..Cliff and Fayt are going to be room buddies..you know, it's the bedroom where most secrets are made hahahahah!…¬¬; I think I might make it a bit tough for Fayt and add a little pinch of Albel in there for this lovely feast. Anyways! Thank you!

Zaijian _Yuelong_


	3. Neighbors!

Thanks once again for the lovely reviews!..I AM VERY SORRY! I know it's late in being posted but that's because my job has me working late hours! It's Evil! Ehem…anyways here the Chapter 3 "Neighbors!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, unfortunately sighs 

Fayt Leingod here and it is still day one, I'm 19 and my parents transferred me to the renowned Attel Academy, an all male school with "secrets" in every hallway. Here I met Cliff Fittir they guy next to me who will be my roommate and another male known as Albel Nox, who seems to have a lot of unwanted attention given to him. Though to me Albel scares me just a bit heheheh, well that's the story just up to about now. "Fayt, hey you daydreaming?" Cliff nudged me with his fist against my shoulder. "..Yeah, er- I mean NO! No, I was not." That fist kind of hurt, some nudge that was next time he should just throw me on the ground and see if I will stop daydreaming better. "Hahahah you are one odd kid." Lately today, I feel like Cliff's entertainment then anything else; I make him laugh too much.

Sighing in defeat of Cliff's laughter I dragged myself towards uh, room 365 great, I am the third floor. Of course seeing me walk away towards the room my tour guide had to inform me of the history of this particular room, "365 familiar number?"

"Yeah, that's how many days are within a year." I knew that much of 365 unless there was another meaning I did not know about.

"Correct, they call that room 'A day within a year'." There's nothing odd about it though, so no sweat, and just be prepared to be called the boy of the year." The expression on Cliffs face revealed that he was put through the horrible torture of lousy puns. Well now he had someone to share the pain with, fun.

Upon entering the dormitory I gazed upon the old wood, almost antique feel of the housing complex, over to the north side of the wall was a very large fireplace giving that orange glow of warmth and comfort. Along the walls were various paintings of landscape, portraits, war, and fantasy; this place was so relaxing the large velvet chairs embellished random spots on the floor. Accompanied by two rather large Persian rugs, yes, I must say, this was a very relaxing environment. Smiling contently I walked towards the stairs that would lead me to the third floor, Cliff must of saw my relaxed expression because too did smile. Walking up the stairs the first thing that came into my mind was, yes, my legs would get a great workout from climbing up and down this.

Finally reaching the third floor Cliff stepped ahead of me to show the rooms door, standing beside the door for me to arrive he smirked at how oddly I was breathing from the staircase walk. Opening the door I just shrugged past him and collapsed on the bed that seemed less occupied or decorated. "Heh that tired huh?" Leaning against the wall arms folded across his chest he watched as I turned over in my bed, sitting up I nodded.

"Yes, but how are you not even bothered by much of the days worth?" I had to ask, he wasn't as tired as I was, I am sure it's because he fell asleep in class.

Pushing off the wall Cliff walked towards his bed which was parallel to mine, sitting down he leaned his left elbow on his left knee supporting his hand that his cheek took rest upon. His right arm just settled on his right knee comfortably, lucky. " I'm a Klausian, we aren't bothered by much activities or better said we have much endurance and our senses are more keen than a earthlings."

"Oh, well, that explains a lot." It sure did, now I know why his breathing is calm and how he can hear or smell certain things then I can and how well toned his body is, gah! What am I thinking?

Flustered I shook my head clenching my eyes shut tight.

Wrong move for me, taking note at my sudden expression and red upon my face Cliff stood up leaning down close to my face, these people really need to learn about giving space! Leaning back I smiled nervously fighting that horrid red colour on my face, it was like osmosis! I just spread along my face so rapidly, I felt my cheeks burning, turning my head away I tried to act cool. "Are you okay kid?" That worry-laced voice of his was asking if I was fine, No! I am not fine! I am turning into a red thing! "Y-yes." Well, that was complete opposite of what I really thought.

"Well maybe you should get some rest kid, uh, I'll go get us something to eat maybe you are having a hunger headache, I'll be back soon." Closing the door, he gave me one last look then the door shut. Sighing I sat up, running my fingers through my short blue locks of hair I gazed at the shut door before standing up. Standing up I headed towards it hoping Cliff didn't really leave or get too far at least, one I wanted to pay him back the money for getting me some food because yeah, I am kind of hungry, and two I do not know what they have here that's edible.

Pausing for a moment, I glanced at my bed before shaking my head in disappointment, man what is wrong with me.

Oh well, turning my attention back to the door I was reaching for the doorknob when suddenly I heard a knock, it must be Cliff, he probably forgot something. "Coming." Turning the knob I expected to see Cliff but instead before me was Albel. "Oh, Albel, why are you here? Is there something you need?" What did he want knocking on my door?

"I am here because I reside on this floor." Lifting his head he looked at my door number before gazing back down at me, a smirk appearing upon his face. "I see you are in this room, my mistake, I thought it was mine."

"Are you and your roommate going to create some secrets?" That playful tone in his voice was given loud and clearly along with that smug smile.

"What are you talking about?" What was this guy ranting on? 

"Oh, I see, well here let me share a secret with you, C'mere." Stepping close to him so he could whisper it into my ear, I was very curious to know.

Placing his hand against my cheek to keep me there, I panicked a little; I guess it was a serious secret if he did not want me to move away. "Fayt, you might be the cause of many secrets to be created in this Academy, you are they key to many desires." Shuddering, I became very worried, my eyes were wide with worry and puzzlement, why would I create many secrets! And if so are they bad or good? Chuckling at my reaction to his words Albel pushing his lips a little closer to my ears causing them to brush against me with each word he spoke. "Worried?"

"Leave him alone Albel." Cliff! That strong voice, it was Cliff! My savior! At that moment I just wanted to hug him and grovel before him kissing his shoes. But instead I was let go gently by Albel and tugged by my arm against Cliff's body, I felt like a damn rag doll.

"Go mess with one of the other male students who bend in every direction for you." Cliff was indeed a good friend.

"Well, I suppose I better get to my room then hm?" Turning away he took a few steps forward reaching for the doorknob. At that moment I thought he was just toying with us, to believe he would be so close.

"Quit playing around Albel, go to your real room." This annoyed me; I really wanted food right now.

"Who said I was toying around? I am your Neighbor." Death struck cold against my body, I am sure he was near by.

With the perfect timing Cliff and I both yelled in surprise "Neighbor!" 

Well that is the end of Chapter 3! WEE! ¬¬;

Man, that Albel is sure something else!

Well Chapter 4 comes rolling along and with it comes a Festival! Yay! The guys at the Academy decide to make a dare and get it approved by the head of the school too! What will happen to our dear Fayt when a contest for Best actor or better said actress is made to convince someone to go on a date with her, but wait, isn't this an all male school!

Zaijian! YueLong 


	4. A bet

Hello! Sorry for taking a long time to update, so many things in my way with life and all argh! Sickness, thy evilness!.

Ah, thank you for the Reviews! Though I must say, I was kinda saddened at how chap. 3 was, never! Try to type quickly with a big rushed schedule!' Anyways! Here is chapter 4! Oh! And there is a Cameo! Try and figure out who it is! Though it is very easy! '

A Deal:

Sitting on my bed I could not think of how my life coming to this academy could just make it so eventful. Weeks have gone by and many run-ins with Albel had me very confused about him. Cliff would always be by my side at the right moments too, though I feel horrible because, I think I like the attention from Albel. "Uh, hm no more thinking for today." Shaking my head I gave a well-deserved sigh.

"Something eating at ya?" Cliff sat down beside me.

"No just thinking." Stretching my back I laid myself down feeling the soft mattress against my skin. This was a most blissful moment; I was very relaxed.

"What are you thinking about?" looking down at me he gave a most odd but gentle stare, much like 'his' voice.

"Hm." Looking away I flushed licking my lips fidgeting, "stuff."

Grinning down at me Cliff leaned down a little close to my face, closing his eyes. My heart raced with worry, I found myself looking at his lips. Releasing a shaky sigh my eyelids lowered themselves comfortably, strong arms grasping my shoulders, my eyes shot open once again.

"There will be much to think about soon." His voice brushed against my ear so seductively that it scared me.

"Uh, Cliff could you um, please move?" I had to get away from such close proximity, it almost reminded me on Albel.

Nodding to my plea, he sat up pushing off the bed moving towards the door he gazed at my flushed form laying on the bed before closing the door.

"Well, tomorrow is a new day." That's what they say right?

_Tomorrow! ! ¬¬_

"Yeah! Well I know my man right here will surely win that bet!"

"Hah! Fayt has more looks than that tree!"

'Fayt…!' Jumping quickly out of bed I looked like some drugged but very excited dog. I just heard my name bad that was never a good thing, looking around quickly I noticed Cliff was not around either.

"Then it's settled, it's a bet, we will see who wins and may the winner have his pleasures." That was Albels voice!

Oh no, what just happened in the dorm halls. Opening the doors with much haste I shot out of the room looking left and right to see what was going on. I saw Cliff and walked to him with a tired but confused expression, "what's going on?"

"A bet, but we don't know if it's even fully finalized." Taking note of Cliff's face I was becoming weary with worry, how do I get into these things?

"I can not wait to see how lovely the new item of the school shall look." Huh! Do not tell me they got into the argument and made this bet that had something to do with me.

"Good day Cliff" a cocky smirk "Albel" a grin that weird as always.

Sighing I knew today would be an eventful day of me through torture.

Settling down into Alchemy class our professor walked in with a cool and calm demeanor. He was about just six feet tall; he had long blonde hair, which he braided. His eyes were sharp and almost a golden ember hue, his outfit seemed like Cliffs almost but the white lab coat altered it. Wearing gloves he pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time, closing the watch he placed it into his pockets before slamming his cotton gloves against the desk. This room was pretty interesting; there were these pictures of symbols on the walls and a rather large statue of armor near his desk. With this mechanical arm and leg beside the armor, I wonder why his room was so highly decorated. As well he had the symbol of Lucifer engraved onto a silver necklace he wore, it was a cross with the snake all right but. I guess it really wasn't since it had a pair of wings and a crown above it, hm.

"Alright students! We shall begin by learning the basics, the el-" the door had opened suddenly disrupting the professor. Albel stood in front of the door casually walking in with a paper in his hand. Cliff stood up looking at him with a stern gaze, as a smile appeared against Albels lips.

"It was approved, let the fun begin Cliff Fittir."

"Nox!" A rather annoyed professor spoke with anger towards Albel for disrupting his class. "Leave at once, you shall not disturb my lessons."

"Hmph" turning away Albel walked out of the room, "Cliff Fittir, is there a reason why you are still standing."

Sitting down in his desk again Cliff sighed and for the rest of the class just starred at a sheet of paper and me. I know he is making a plan, I wonder what it is.

Moments later as the bell rang Cliff told me to come over beside him, in doing so he seemed troubled. "What's wrong Cliff?" Smiling nervously he patted my shoulder.

"Well Fayt, I'm pretty sure you make one pretty lady hehehehe."

What! "Cliff, what are you talking about?"

"Hm. Do you remember when you asked what was happening in the hall?" he scratched the back of his head nervously blushing.

"Yeah." My eyebrow rose as the curiosity was growing.

"Albel and I got into an argument." I knew it.

"And we made a bet that if any one of our ladies win they go on a date."

"…………so, how is it going to happen? This is an all male school." Cliff once again laughed nervously "Fayt, I entered you to dress as a girl, the head of the school got it approved to, so, uh…"

"…….WHAT!"

Well I will end it there! Did you figure out the Cameo! Funny huh? I guess it's a somewhat pun..a bad one. Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I thank all my reviewers! You all are an important aspect to my creativity and strive to continue.

_YueLong_


	5. Preparations

Hey! Sorry I have not updated in a while, man, I am never..EVER! Giving a pint of my blood again. Bad memories they are, anyways! Sun nien fai lok! It's the 3rd day of new years! (Chinese new years) Well I must thank you for the reviews, And for those of you who can guess who the Cameo was in chap. 4 please e-mail me a description of a character you would like drawn, I will do it for you! That for if you just ask me, I will do it from the good of my heart lol. Alright! Lets start chap. 5! Preparations!

Chapter V 

**Preparations**

"Why should I be a girl!" so many thoughts flooded my mind and made me so lightheaded, rolling my eyes back, I fell against strong arms.

"You okay kid?" Cliffs left eyebrow rose as I was held in his arms bridal style. "Y-yeah." Closing my eyes to rest, I felt so safe within his arms. Falling into slumber I could hear Cliff give a fain chuckle "as light as a girl too."

Waking up I found myself in my bed again; shifting up a cold, damp cloth fell from my forehead.

"You're awake!" feeling the bed mattress shift a bit; I raised my gaze upward to see Cliff smiling down at me. Grasping the pillow I laid my head upon it, a small blush rose along my cheek line. "Uh, sorry for passing out on you." I had to avert my eyes away from his gaze that constantly drew me closer.

"It's alright, I know the news was kind of crazy." Crazy was an understatement. But, it is a pretty crazy idea. "No, that is fine, yes it is odd but it is fine." I had to reassure him I was not bothered by it, even though I am, I dislike seeing Cliff worried.

"Hey, listen, I'll go ahead and do it, I will compete." 'What the hell did I just say….'

"What! Are you sure?" Cliff was surprised too!

"Yes, I have to prove that I can be outgoing right?" A nervous smile just grew onto my face. A gentle but amused smile crept along Cliffs lips "Alright then." 'That devil! I know he has just a bad as mind as Albel!' at that moment my cheeks went red again.

"Hey! There is a contest tomorrow with Fayt and Leon!" Shouts were heard in the hallway about the bet. "Oh boy, new s sure does travel fast huh." Cliff stood from my bed walking to the door; opening it I could see flyers all over the walls of the hall. "Huh!" I sat up quickly throwing the blankets off from my body. Standing at the door beside Cliff my eyes widened as I saw how these advertisements of our bet just covered the walls!

Dashing out of the room I ripped one of the flyers off from the wall. "Must be Albel or some oddly obsessed school reporter." Sarcastically Cliff came from behind.

"Well it's not fair!" Crumbling the paper in my hands I could not believe who would do this!

"Hey it's okay kid, don't fret on it." Well someone was acting very calm for this, maybe it was him heh, nah, not Cliff.

"I just don't want to be emb-" At that moment strong arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind, pausing me in my speech. "…Eh, Cliff?" I raised my right hand up placing it onto his arm. Leaning my head back against him, I raised my gaze upward to try and catch a glimpse of his expression.

"Don't worry kid, you will win and besides, these flyers could help you." For a moment then the innocent smile he flashed made me most relaxed? I felt, maybe I am quite and truly comfortable in these arms, what is wrong with me? Closing my eyes I nestled my head against his toned chest.

"Lovely couple moment there" Albel was leaned against the wall with amusement surrounding him.

Pushing from Cliff I walked to Albel shoving the paper into his face, "did one of your guys do this!" Glancing at the paper Albel calmly shrugged past it. "No" How come he was so calm about this? His friend is on there too.

"I want to see how this will go." Pushing off from the wall, Albel turned walking down the hallway gracefully.

"Grr! Albel! You moron! I will win this!" Man, this guy had me fuming hot! He never stood up for Leon, not once.

"Then do so, I can't wait Fayt." Stepping back I felt my heart stop once again, this guys was enjoying the turn of events! Anger flashed over my eyes; Cliff was just starring at me from behind. I could feel the intense gaze burning against me. Wrapping him arms tightly around my body once against my back was pressed against him so possessively. "Cliff?" Leaning his head down against my neck his lips brushed along my skin, sending shivers throughout my body. "Shh, Leon is coming." Just as Cliff predicted, Leon came strolling down the hall, surprisingly I thought I might have some tough competition. Everything about this guy was so. Lovely?

"Hello Cliff," smiling gently towards Cliff, Leon flicked his head back pushing his long brown locks behind his back. Glancing at me for a moment a malicious stare flowed through his gaze, seeing me flinch at the weird gaze. Cliff spoke, "I am going to go workout some so, if any of you want to join." Brushing past me, my eyes followed Cliff walking towards the stairs.

"Do you have yourself prepared?" Leon's taunting voice dragged my sight of vision towards him now. "Eh, no." looking down in embarrassment I knew he was more prepared than I was.

"Best do something soon and quickly, it is tomorrow after all." Nodding my head, I kept my gaze downward as I walked past him to the stairs. I needed to talk to Cliff in setting up my outfit for tomorrow. Towards the stairs, something had hit me; I realized that I do not know where Cliff works out. I know where my classes are; perhaps the gym is near the combat class.

Deciding on trying this theory I headed onwards to the training/ combat facility. Opening the doors I was welcomed to the bright and warm sun-filled gardens, "must have gone the wrong way while thinking," frowning I shrugged. Now turning back I notice to how the students were preparing for something. "Oh! New Years!" (hehehe I had to put something about Chinese New Years! Yay! Its Shigure's year! (The dog) Novelist!) "Well aren't you quite the genius." Turning my body towards that familiar voice; I found Albel laying in a tree within the embellished garden. "Boy, you are everywhere huh." This guy was like a shadow. "No, it seems that you have followed me," opening his crimson eyes, his ebony hair of golden streaks swayed in the gentle breeze. "No! I would never follow you." "Perhaps." Shrugging and sitting up Albel jumped down from where he was laying in the tree, leaning against the body of the tree, he seemed pretty relaxed.

"I take it you are not prepared?" How did he know that I was worried about preparations? Confusion spread against my façade as I nodded to his inquiry "Yeah."

"Leave it to Cliff, I am sure he has something up his sleeve," yeah, I think he is right. Cliff sure has many things up his sleeve.

"Well I'm going," waving my hand once I left back towards the dormitories.

"Worm." 'What!' stumbling I just continued forward, the nerve of this guy! Jeeze.

- Back in dorm room #365! - -

"Man," stretching, a yawn had surfaced as I clenched my eyes, "I'm getting tired." A grumble then came from my stomach "maybe I'm just hungry." Smiling I went for the door as it then suddenly opened. "Ah!"

"Oh Fayt." Gosh! Cliff almost got me with the door! Looking up from the floor that I had so full heartedly embraced in surprise I noticed a paper bag was in his hand.

"What's that?"

"Your outfit, after I went to workout, Leon followed me and just bothered me." Sighing Cliff shifted his weight to the side running his left hand through his hair as he made a funny face before resting is hand from his hair to his hip.

"Oh.. sorry." Leon must like Cliff that might explain that look he gave me.

"Well, here, take a look," throwing the bag to me, I caught it against my body; holding the bag in my left hand and arm, my right hand opened the bag with anticipation running through me.

"…..Oh boy.."

That is it for now! WEE! Fayt got to see the pretty dress! I think I might draw a fanart of Fayt in the dress haha but I won't do it until chap. 6 is up. Thank you once again for the Reviews! This is something that I can not do alone! Keep up your good work too!

This is Yuelong signing off! 

Zaijian!

_-Yuelong_


	6. Swan Princess?

Thank you for the great reviews! I love you guys (tears) Hey! Its chapter 6! We! - Well I have the pic of female Fayt drawn out and such as requested by you guys! So! I will have it uploaded as soon as I can and finish painting it.. ;

Anyways! Here is the bet itself in action!

**Swan Princess?**

"Oh boy." Oh no. Do not tell me this is the outfit Cliff has gotten is what I think it is.

"Cliff, how- where did you get this!" Blushing from my question Cliff smiled and turned away clearing his through before calmly placing his hands onto his hips.

"The Theatre club…." He spoke so softly and child-like as if he was being scolded. Which he was.

"THIS IS A SWAN PRINCESS COSTUME!" He got it all! The wig, the crown, the dress, the-; picking up the material I had glared deeply at it seeing something that interrupted my thoughts of a checklist. Wings! I even have a pair of little wings! My eyes just grew into saucers as I saw the pair of white feathery extensions for this outfit.

Was this guy some secret pervert? Did he have this weird Fairytale fetish!

"Aw, c'mon just put it on, I am sure it will be cute on you, you have the body." Smiling as he complimented me I could only frown like a pissed off cat that was just thrown in a tub of water.

"Hahah Time of the month for ya?" Folding his arms comfortably he allowed a grin to grace his lips.

"No! I am just surprised that I have a fairytale outfit that you took or stole from the theater club!" Arg, I just wanted to wipe that grin off of his face. "Take that smirk off from your lips."

Leaning downward just inches away from my face his grin was still ever so present. "How will you take it? Kiss me?"

"Er- well.." Blushing madly I looked downward cowardly as I shrunk back, well truthfully I might want to. "Heh, Alright, I won't kiss you." Standing straight he left the room to go get something to eat, the grumbling in his stomach told me.

Wait, He wanted to kiss me! Cherry red I bowed my head against hearing the door shut I knew Cliff had left the room. Sighing I looked at the dress knowing I would have to wear it tomorrow morning for the bet during the festival in the gardens. Growling my stomach wailed with hunger for food too; walking out the bedroom door I headed for the direction that Cliff most likely went.

-_The day of the Contest! _-

Zipping up the costume I walked to the mirror in Cliffs room and glanced at the reflection of myself. It was a very scary transformation of being male to female so quickly, my long blue curly locks sat on my bare shoulders. The dress had a very rather low cut and had a ribbon lining along under the breast, the entire dress was a mix of off white or a very light cream colour. A little golden crown sat on my head and of course those feathery wings poked to the sides; pouting my flushed and glossy pink lips I knew someone was going to have fun with this event.

Cliff was already in the Garden waiting for me so the travel from here to there would be a tough one. Upon instantly opening the door flashes of cameras blinded me as well as crowds of blushing males and along some of the cheering voices cat calls.

"Ah, look the ugly duckling has transformed." A sarcastic voice just echoed perfectly into hearing, turning to see whom it was I must say; I knew I had pretty tough competition.

Leon stood proudly behind the crowd of gawking males and smiled pathetically at how I was dressed. Leon was dressed like a very rare and perhaps perfect Geisha, his hair was held with a lovely flower pin as it just revealed his slim face, his kimono told a story of cranes woven in gentle black. And just to top it all that near perfect graceful walk made him seem like he was floating in thin air. If he were truly a Geisha, I am sure he was an expensive one at that and made profit everyday to!

Blushing I lowered my eyes acting proud for at least putting some effort and walked away rather ungracefully, at least he was a distraction, now I had no more lights blinding me or so many bodies crushing me. Pushing the doors open there just shined a ray of hope when I saw Cliff under a Maple tree. "Cliff!" Yelling his name I smiled and ran towards him, it seemed truly like a fairytale as I made my way towards him. The smiling girl running in a field towards her love, but unlike this fairytale a demon had intercepted. Blind from my happiness in seeing Cliff I failed to notice that Albel had made his way into the middle. Crashing into him I slowly opened my eyes to gaze up at him so innocently by the illusion of my make-up. Instead of having an "Albel grin" I saw his face blush as he rested his hands upon my shoulders, at that moment I had let a small giggle escape. The wings from the small breeze were flapping a bit and tickling me; but I suppose Albel took it differently as he thought otherwise.

"You are quite lovely princess." His voice was so very gentle and no mean words were given to me! Looking away from his sudden kindness a small blush did creep upon my cheek. "Thank you."

"Hey!" Cliff had watched and called Albel to leave me alone, he must of saw something odd about this picture, none of us were fighting and we were both blushing! Ack! Does this mean I like Albel!

"Cliff!" Pushing from Albel I ran over to Cliff standing before him flashing a gentle smile. "Heheh, you look very nice and cute." Taking my hand into his own he descended his lips upon them kissing them gently; they were warm. "Uh, thanks Cliff, heheheh." Smiling I could feel that stare again the one Albel used to give, looking from Cliffs smiling face I saw that Leon was glaring at me as I was with Cliff. Looking over towards Albel he seemed to look longing, "Fayt, I might become jealous of others if they touch you for long." Wrapping his arms around me he nuzzled his face along my bare shoulders, he was acting very odd and it was worrying me much so, Cliff is possessive?

Screeching very loudly the microphone was turned on as everyone within the area had held their hands against their ears tightly, even Cliff did, he had very powerful hearing. Announcing our presence the man at the Microphone was the Alchemy professor! "Alright everyone the festival has begun!" Cheers were heard as the celebration was now officially started. "The mini pageant is to begin shortly so get to your seats if you are audience members!" The professor's firm voice echoed as students and teachers who were both curious and excited made their way to the stage set in the center of the large Garden.

As the time drew close my heartbeat was quick with nervousness, climbing up the stairs backstage I heard the roars of anxious males, sharing the center stage with Leon the curtains drew. The screams were even louder now with whistling and cat calling, Leon was calm and cool while I blushed feeling embarrassed and had fidgeted every minute or so. In the crowd I saw Cliff! He was in the third row! "Go Fayt!" He stood up yelling with a huge grin plastered on his face, my face grew redder from the sudden attention on me.

"Settle down, alright we have two men here today competing for…a lovely dinning and free day from school as well as the title of being able to convince another of being a female." The Alchemy professor must be the announcer for this to as he gave the prize as well as who was competing. "We have Leon from cooking class who is dressed as a very formal Japanese Geisha." Swinging his towards Leon he was now the center of attention, yells were heard as some men saw his cross dressing very arousing as he walked to the microphone stand greeting them with a seductive voice. "And the next competitor is Fayt! From writing class! Who is dressed as our very own Swan Princess." Now it was my turn to be the center of attention, walking up rather shakily to the microphone I spoke softly a greeting of my own. "Hello."

"Give a round of applause for these two male students here! Now we shall let the voting commence." Moving to stand between Leon and I, I gazed at the sea of males holding their red and green cards in their hands ready for their votes. "All of those in favor of Leon raise your red cards!" Many hands had rose high, as they all wanted Leon to have for themselves. A small troupe of males ran to the side counting all the red cards shown for Leon, the leader of the group waving his hand signaled that they were done.

"Now all of you who wish for Fayt raise your green cards!" Closing my eyes tightly shut I did not want to see how many had voted on me, I was very sure that Leon won.

"Alright folks, give us a moment and we shall give you the winner soon!" Opening my eyes to look at the crowd I gazed around as there were no more cards and so my chance of knowing now had anticipation laced into it.

"We have the results!" Once again walking to the center stage the Professor opened a small envelope holding the winners name.

"And the winner is!"

THE END!……………………………………………………………

(….¬¬ -; just kidding! don't kill me!)

My heart just began to race as the world around me slowed down before it once again caught up with m hearing.

"Fayt of writing class!" Shouts were high and loud as males crowded near the stage all this movement and excitement was so overwhelming! Cameras were flashing everywhere blinding me once again, sighing I left myself become light as I feel back from the dizziness and power of attention and of the events today as well. "Hehehe, do not worry my princess, your prince has come to save you." Albels voice rang gently into my ears as I was pulled limply against his body before falling asleep.

Well! This is the end for now! So! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Attel Academy! Now the real fun starts! Just wait, you think that cute Fayt Albel moment there was a innocent one! Hah! Albel and can be a ninja sometimes, but you don't understand and won't till chap. 7 is up!- Thanks for the lovely reviews! (labels you all as her muse)

_Zaijian -_YueLong-


	7. Ticket mastering

A/N: Hi all, yes I am still alive, I'm sorry it has taken me a while to bring this chapter up but with the anime con and getting ready for college with high school exams and classes can be nerve wrecking. Well thank you for all the reviews thus far I greatly appreciate them I drive to serve heh. Now here is the next chapter of Attel Academy!

**Ticket mastering**

With the small burning of my eyes upon awakening, the vivid memories of winning a cross dressing contest renewed itself into my battered mind. Feeling warm I sat up to find myself against a warm body, feeling tone muscles against my touch I felt that I knew were I was, within those safe arms of Cli-. Wait a minute; grasping the material within my hands that happened to cover this person's chest I felt the body seemed to be a bit scrawny compared to Cliff's. My eyes suddenly wide open I gazed upwards to find crimson orbs starring at me with an amused smirk, feeling my cheeks grow warm from embarrassment. I could only berate myself for becoming so lightheaded within the excitement of the contest. Oh, I know I will have hell to pay, Cliff must be wondering where the heck I am.

Looking around the vicinity for a bit of a few seconds I had to see where I was now. We were both in the courtyard near our dorm room building; meaning lots of cover from people as there were a lot of trees and shrubs. I suppose we were in a small clearing not too far from the edge but my attention was now set on Albel as he was a current threat at the moment.

"E-excuse me, could you please put me down Albel." Stuttering on my first word I looked away from his face as he held me bridal style to easily.

"Now why would I do that my fair swan princess." Came that smug cool voice that he just had, which might I add seemed to a bit more alluring and dazed at the moment.

"Because ALBEL, Cliff would become very angry at the notice of my presence missing." Does he want to go through hell?

"So." Yes he does. Sighing as my futile attempt of asking nicely failed, I tried to push myself away from those encircling arms but. They sure did play a well illusion of looking weak but being in fact very strong.

"Fayt, you were so very lovely, you still are, you have captured my attention." His voice now seemed gentle and loving, hearing it as such made me feel a bit weak at the knees. My heart had skipped a beat or two, and my cheeks grew with a deeper shade of pink, what is he doing to me?

"Thank you." Looking down to cover my flushed face I couldn't think of what to say, though once I felt his warm fingertips against my cheek my heart began to skip a beat before rushing to regain its quickening heart rate. His palm cupping my cheek, I felt a tug at my chin as he pulled my face up to gaze upon his façade. Leaning his head down, he slowly brushed his thumb against my bottom lip making me awe in surprise at his sudden affection. Seeing his face begin to descend closer to mine, I felt my eyes growing wide as the nearness of our lips, tilting his head to side he brushed his lips gently along mine. "Fayt…" Hearing my named in such a hushed but lustful voice, I couldn't help but feel myself being drawn in. Feeling a pang in my chest I suddenly remember Cliffs gentle nature, I suddenly felt bad for what I was about to do so, placing my hands upon Albel's chest, I used my strength to push him away from me.

"I'm sorry Albel, I can't" Turning away from him I headed towards our building as it was visible through the forest and shrubbery. Sighing I pulled the door open to the main entrance. "Congrats Fayt!" cried the manager of the house.

"Thank you." Upon smiling I made way towards the stairs ascending onto the second floor then the third. Turning the knob to my room I lived with Cliff, I seated myself upon a small wooden chair facing a desk, not bothering to change I rested my arms upon the wood before resting my head upon my arms. Falling slowly asleep I heard footsteps coming towards the door, my tiredness now fading fast I was worried that it might be Albel. As the door opened my fear was squished by seeing Cliffs self, "Fayt! Here you are." Walking to stand beside me with relief expressed on him, I answered him "I needed a bit of a break for now." Nodding his head in approval Cliff passed his hands tenderly through my hair, his arms then enveloping me I smelled a bit of a spiced sweet scent from him. How could he hold me so possessively but still so tenderly, "Come on, lets take this off of you, I'm sure you're tired of wearing this thing." Cliff would speak as he patted my back gently.

"Okay." Nodding in agreement I stood up from me seat at the desk and turned to face the small closet within our room, opening the doors I pulled a hanger out for the dress. Without realizing it, I was beginning to undress in front of Cliff, as the material slipped halfway down my body I gasped and covered myself. Now, I know I have dressed in front of Cliff before but, why does this time feel so different, is it because I am dressed as a girl I gained female qualities even more? NO! I am a man! I should not feel different about changing near other guys; commence the undressing! With my mind decided I just let the dress slip on down my body with no hesitation, taking the crown off and my wig off I set them on the desk near by. Moving to the small white, porcelain sink, I dampened a little owl I grabbed from the towel rack and began to wipe my face clean, how could girls do this everyday, I do not know.

"Done!" shouting, a grin would slip against my lips as I had triumphantly changed from female to male again. Hearing a chuckle I knew that I had once again made Cliff laugh with my antics, guess I'm still a little entertainment thing for him. "Well that was quick but, I think you need more clothing, then just your boxers, Hahahahahahahahah" Oh, blushing again I berated myself in my head for not dressing myself, argh! Going back to the closet I reached for my shorts and a white dress shirt, slipping my olive green shorts on I just zipped them up and buttoned the only button there and was about set once I put my shirt on. So now placing my clean white, long sleeved dress shirt, I buttoned the line of buttons till I saw an adequate length to stop at, smirking with a now full completion I slid my hands into my pockets and just looked at Cliff.

I suppose it was my defiant look or just how I seemed at the moment but, Cliff seemed to have a yearning look upon his face as he looked at me, those eyes that gave a stare that drew me in, began to draw me in! Stepping towards Cliff my face just stared at him, strong firm arm wrapped themselves around my waist; drawing me tight against his body. "Fayt, did you choose who you were going to take out on a date? You received two tickets right."

"Uh, yeah, let me get them." Moving towards the costume I searched all over for the tickets but I couldn't fine them! "Is something wrong Fayt?"

"Yeah! They are gone!" The tickets were gone! Did I drop them? Where are they! Searching franticly I was only successful in finding only one ticket, my ticket. With a sigh of defeat I sat down on the desk chair again, "Don't worry about it kid, I say you just go on by yourself and spoil yourself, you've earned it."

"Are you sure?" Nodding he folded his arms across his chest signifying that he was very sure. "Alright, I'll go by myself." Smiling softly I placed the only ticket on the desk. "I am always in this room with you Fayt, its our little world, a dinner would be just the same."

Little did we know that the ticket was indeed near by, it was not lost but stolen, and low and behold a man with crimson eyes was the ticket master of the missing ticket.

Yay! Chapter 7 is done! Which is chapter eight. Ehem. For a special reason… Anyways! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was up late doing this and have fun with your days everyone R&R.

_Long Yue_


	8. Stalker!

Okay.. Please forgive me if this chapter is a bit odd, I have a fever, which hasn't died down in three days! OO' so yeah; please excuse any out of the norm. Things like random shout outs or something that goes way off topic. Anyways, here is chapter 8 which was the other one but, I deleted a chapter that was a copy of 7 and so yeah..ehem.. ; WELL! Its time we start this chapter hm?

**Stalker!**

I swear, the night that I was ready to go and sit down at my dinner table I would have never have guessed that someone was there for me. Maybe someone had found my ticket and wanted to return it to me at the restaurant! Like one of those stories of fate (heheh bad pun .;) with love or something weird but cool like that. Laughing with a small blush of embarrassment I looked at the waiter who was starring patiently at me, I must remember to stop talking to myself like that.

"Follow me please." Bowing his head the waiter brought me through the maze of tables and chairs within the place, it was very lovely and simple, little fish tanks were near by so specters wanting seafood could see their choices. Oddly for this place, they had an English chandelier, still, it kept to its Chinese theme, clearing a vase with a tall fern, and I saw someone sitting alone. That must be my table!

Right on the dot I was correct, the waiter stood adjacent to the chair I was to sit in and waited for any request the person and I would make. Smiling I seated myself down with my hands settling onto the table, leaning back into my chair I released a relieved sigh, "Thank you so much for finding my ticket!"

Slowly the person sitting in front of me turned, and to my surprise, it was Albel. Eyes filled with shock, I sat up stiffly starring at his amused expression with a look that would make a snake envious for not being able to drop their jaw that low.

"Albel! What are you doing here!" Haste filled my voice as I only starred dumbfounded at him.

"Having a date with you my princess." His voice was so calm, and his eyes would just hold me in place, their crimson glow of a bloody hue. Giving a purr-like 'Hm' Albel just seemed to enjoy popping in and out randomly into my life, you know, now that I think about it. I never met anyone like this, so maybe, which I cannot believe what I am thinking! Maybe, I should just give him a chance.

Sitting up I once again regained my smile, though I think it seemed to give off a sly kind of feeling because it made Albel's coy expression change. "Alright, lets have a date." So it was settled, Albel and I were to have our date right now and I think he was very pleased; though, for some reason, I cannot help but think. I am being watched.

A night filled with food and laughter, our little get together at the restaurant was coming to an end, though not entirely. We still had to walk back to the Academy. "Ready to go? Shall I walk you home Fayt? Heh." Nodding I agreed laughing a bit at his little joke of taking me home. Sitting up from out table we both headed out towards the door, opening the large wooden doors for Albel, it was night outside. The streetlamps were on leading the towns streets for passer Byers, looking to the side of me, my gaze fell on Albel who seemed to be transfixed of what was going on in the sky. Looking up myself, I saw that it was only a darkened night sky as usual, "something interesting up there?"

Looking at me Albel shook his head, "No, I just thought I smelled something fresh." Smirking he walked up to me to stand beside me, I suppose it was the glow of the street lamps but, Albel seemed more, attractive. Going on our way, I decided to look into the sky since it was a rather quiet walk; gazing into the blank darkness my left eye was suddenly hit with a water droplet. Soon, many droplets fell and then, heavy rainfall. This must be the "something fresh" Albel was talking about. "It's raining! Crap! And we don't have an umbrella, we might get sick!" and I knew we would. It was pouring! And we were now both soaked in the cold rainwater as it mercilessly fell from the sky.

"C'mon, over here, we can stand in the alley where the roof tops clutter together. It should give us ample safety." Grabbing my hand with his own, I felt I would have my arm jerked out of its socket as I remember how he would fiercely cut the steak he had to eat. But instead he gently tugged me along in the direction he was heading to. Now in the safety of the rooftops, I leaned my body against the brick wall of a building to relax against, releasing a sigh I soon sneezed. "Great, I am going to be sick." Shivering I rubbed the palm of my hands together before folding them across my chest to rub my shoulders. Looking to the side of my I knew Albel was still there, the alley ways were very dark so, I was worried I would be left alone as a prank but, I wasn't. The gentle glow of red was his eyes so I knew as well as the little puffs of warm air coming from his mouth. "Are you all right Albel?"

"Yeah but, you seem to be freezing heh, too cold for you little worm?" Huffing I glared at him as I knew he was probably grinning at me. "Yes." I answered as coldly as I could muster.

"Ah!" Suddenly I felt something warm against me, which frightened me; standing stiffly still I felt it vibrate slightly. "Hahahah, man you are sure afraid of the dark." …. Argh! It was Albel. Oddly for some reason I was now really nice and warm but, was I still sick or scared? My heart kept beating so quickly and I felt my cheeks burning. Tilting my head back against the wall, I looked up to see Albel starring at me with those eyes…

Like a cat he had me, the mouse, cornered though, I felt it was much better this way. I could feel his warm breathe against me as it warmed my face and neck, my hands moved up to place themselves against his chest, I could feel his beating heart against the palm of my hands. Stepping closer to me he pressed his body against mine, his hands trailed from where they were rested by his sides to caress my cold cheeks. His long damp hair trickled little droplets of rainwater down along his neck and back before hitting the ground. Sighing a shaky breath I looked into those powerful red orbs with an almost pleading look, "Albel." Leaning his face down closer to me all thoughts in my mind was gone as my fingers curled against the material of his damp shirt. "Albel we-", pressing his parted lips against my their soft tender feeling of warmth flooded against my lips into my body. I was still as a statue as my heart seemed to be the only thing working. With a gentle exhale he parted from me starring intently into me eyes laying his forehead against mine as his thumb gentle rubbed my cheek. Burning red from blushing I starred at him with my lips still slightly parted, perhaps it was the wanting of warmth or sickness but I had to feel that gentle warm feeling again. Leaning forwards I pushed against his lips in a small peck still shy as it was a sort of awkward situation, accepting my small peck Albel wished to go further by nuzzling his cheek against mine before his lips made their way to my neck. Placing small little kisses here and there, I could not help but laugh a bit from the ticklish feeling. Gasping and stiffening I felt a strong tug against my neck, holding me in a tight embrace Albel made me feel like a damsel who was being a attacked by a vampire!

Feeling eyes on me again I cowered slightly against Albel though it seemed to give anyone who passed by and could see into the alleyway. A bit of a 'show', unfortunately I think this action egged Albel on with his little vampire sucking trick; giving a little cry I tugged away from Albel, it hurt! "Albel, what the heck was that!" Rubbing my hands against my neck I felt it was a bit wet. "……" Making an odd face I felt his saliva was on my neck, twitching I would glare at him. Chuckling he would smirk at me, "Just a little present, you'll see. Or maybe, others will." What? What is this guy talking about?

Looking to the side I spoke once more, "Hey, Albel, do you feel like we are being watched."

"Mhm." He nodded his head as he too then looked around the dark place.

What? "Wait. You mean, you felt that too and you still kissed me and such! Someone is watching! What will they think or say? And what about me! I would have never seen myself doing this! Pervert!" Filling with panic I regained sense as I was flooded with thoughts of why Albel, how it was him, and I thought I was a man and only liked females!

Pointing at him I shouted, "You must have spiked my drink when I wasn't looking or my food!"

"Hahahahah, I would not spike someones drink or their food, what you did was all on your own accord, I only kissed you but, you if you remember Sherlock, kissed me as well, you are guilty too." Damn, he was right but, I still think it was something, did I mention it could have been sickness?

"Hmph. Well, in any case, I want to know who could be spying on us." I hated that weird 'eyes on your back' feeling; it really bugs me.

"Perhaps we have a stalker little Worm." Oh my gosh! He is right!

"There are weird people here, maybe it is a woman who saw us or has seen us for many times or a man! They could have this odd shrine filled with candles and pictures and locks of our hair or pieces of our clothing!" I was always told I have a strong imagination.

"Calm down, you are overreacting." His expression seemed to be of surprise again, I suppose he found my situation of things weird. "C'mon, lets head back, the rain seemed to have cleared during your little fantasy world." Fantasy world! I resent that. It is called over active imagination!

Huffing I followed Albel from our little dry spot during the rain, seeing we were not too far from the Academy I was happy since I knew I would not have to feel that back piercing feeling soon. Walking besides Albel now seemed a bit weird, we had kissed and were watched but still kept on going, starring at the ground ahead of me I felt my cheek burn red again.

"Thinking about what happened? Do I give you that much of a powerful vivid memory?"

"Ah! No! Of course not, I think I am just coming down with a fever." Turning away I tried to hide my flushed face with the hue of red and pink.

"Oh, do you want me to check your temperature when we get back then?" Upon hearing that I suddenly pictured him only inviting me to his room so he could have his way with me and then blackmail me!

"No! I don't want to go to your room!" I shouted as I placed my hands into my pockets glaring at him with disgust.

"Hahahah, wow, I bet you thought I was going to take you to my room and have my way with you, didn't you, you are the pervert, not me, if anything. I was only going to drop you off at the infirmary to have your temperature checked." Oh…. Cowering my face away I dared not look at him as I had indeed thought wrong of his good intentions.

"I am not." I mumbled feeling stupid, noticing Albel pausing I knew we were back, walking into the dormitory we headed towards the stairs, which led us to our rooms. Finally reaching the third floor I stomped past Albel and went to open my dorm room door. "Goodnight Fayt." Hearing a purr of a chuckle I could tell he was happy with the date as he walked casually into his own room. Closing his door I then opened mine, sighing as I shut the door, I must have awoken Cliff.

"Welcome back Fayt. Have fun?" Yeah…loads, Albel was the one who had the ticket and when we walked back it rained, oh! Did I mention we were stalked and gave the guy a make-out show!…Is what I would tell him but I dared not say a word of that and die.

"Yeah, it was good, got wet from the sudden rain but overall fun." Yeah, fun…

"Good." Smiling he stood up walking over to me before pausing, something different had caught his eye about me, looking at him like a lost puppy dog I tilted my head to the side curious of what he was starring at.

"Fayt, what is that?" He was gazing very hard at something that was on me.

Looking down at myself I tried to see it with my own eyes, "What?"

"That right there on your neck." He was pointing in the direction the spot was located on my neck, my eyes growing big I placed my hands there to cover it looking for a mirror. Moving to stand in front of the mirror I saw that there was a giant red circle like mark on my neck. ALBEL! He put this there! "O-oh…it must be a mosquito or something that bit me and put this red mark there, you know how those bites get red and itchy hehe." I must sound like a complete idiot right now covering up for what had really happened.

"Alright, well, I'm sure the swelling will go down eventually."

"Yeah, well Cliff, I am exhausted, I need some rest." I yawned stretching to add affect though I really could go for some rest right now and clear my mind.

"Sure thing, see you in the morning then, goodnight Fayt." Smiling he nodded his head before slipping into his bed, I bet he was tired too from waiting on me all night.

Taking all my damp clothing off, I could smell Albel on me; he seemed to wear a certain cologne. Throwing my clothes to the side I decided I would shower in the morning I really needed rest right now. Slipping only a t-shirt on since I had my boxers on already, I moved my sheets and slipped into bed. I could only imagine what tomorrow would bring but, knowing myself, I am sure it would be an over zealous thought.

Well that's it for now! Yay! I had fun and I'm dying from my headache but oh well. I have tea with me to keep me company..tea…. ; Well anyways! Hope you liked it! It was..funny typing this one out heheheheh bad puns in there too, sorry! R&R!

Yue Long


	9. Prince Charming?

I have graduated! Now all that's left is college…(sighs) I can't wait but, at the same time, I can, AH! It's horrible and, I am sick again, wee…I feel like a sponge for fevers and body fevers. Anyways, here is chapter 9, with a bit of a twist; I do hope you all enjoy where this is going and such. And my fans! Gosh, you guys just keep me going and not stay lazy, I must think for the people!

**Prince Charming?**

Sitting at a rather large wooden table in a very comfortable wooden chair, I was drawn into a book I had found in the many rows of endless bookshelves, Attel Academy was as well very famous for is resourceful library. The old but very large room accommodated many tables and chairs, even a nice fireplace in the north wall for cold days or nights, many rows showered with books were at the disposal of anyone who needed to amuse themselves or had a written project they must finish. Smiling, I could not help but press the pages of the book against my face inhaling the intoxicating scent of aged knowledge, this smell just put my body in a placid state, and leaning back against the chair I was in bliss. Libraries are places for silence and relaxation with a good book, or stress with reports, no place for people to annoy you or try to seduce you. "Ah." Nodding my head in agreement with my thoughts, I knew I was going to be safe and enjoy my break from the other male students.

Flipping through the pages, I found a good book on combat and alchemy, that professor was sure a tough one so; I needed all information pertaining to elements and transmutation circles as I could get. Not only that but, his exam was coming up and I needed to make a good grade on it or at least a passing one.

Shivering in my seat, I shifted him weight as I sat up, "That feeling…" I felt the burning sting of a stare upon my back; it made my blood go cold for a moment. It felt very weird, that, 'I know someone or something is watching me like a stalker.' feeling.

Turning around very stiffly I saw no one or anything behind me at all! Sighing I shook my head convincing myself that maybe it was just a random cold chill and once more became involved into the knowledge of the book within my hands.

"Hi." Jumping to the sound of someone's voice, I dropped my book and like a scared cat curled within my chair with eyes as wide as saucers fell completely still in shock. "Hahahah, man, what has you so tense and worked up Fayt?" Turning my head to look behind me, I was greeted with the smiling and amused face of Cliff.

"Oh." Blushing at my own stupidity I secretly kicked myself in the head, "I guess, I was just into my book and studies, hehe, that's all." Phew, it was just Cliff, man, he sure gave me a good scare. "Studying for Professor Elric's class huh?"

"Yeah, I need to pass the exam so, I came here to study." Smiling I temporarily closed my book and set it upon the table to later regain where I had left off in studying. "Good idea, his exams can sure be tricky, he even puts questions in there that are not even from his notes he makes us write out, it's crazy."

"Wow, thanks for the tip, lucky I decided to study or I would have been in big trouble." Feeling more confident with myself in such a bright move to come here to study I picked up my book to once more continue. Walking past me I figured Cliff would be leaving but instead he wandered to the bookshelves in search for some reading to amuse himself. I suppose in finding a well novel from what I could see from peering a little over my book he was quite satisfied in seating himself across from me. Opening his book the small crackle sound of a book spine of an old book that had not been gazed upon in ages or that of a new one resonated in the silent building. Smirking I could not help but wonder how long it would take before he would fall asleep in his reading, since in English class he seemed to master dozing off while we read in our books.

I suppose when you study you lose track of time and that's what exactly happened, finally hearing the chime of a grandfather clock announce the time, I settled my book down and gazed upon its antique face. "12 o'clock? Its midnight!" shocked at how I never notice the time go by so quickly, I pushed up from my seat and saw that Cliff was asleep, as I had predicted. Poor guy, he can't read to save his life before sleeping, knowing that the library was open everyday and every hour, I decided to sit near the now fire lit, fireplace. The nights here got pretty cold so, they would have a fire going for anyone who had any all night studying to keep them warm. Doing the good thing a friend would, I let him rest and settled into a very comfortable velvet chair facing the fire place, starring into the flame my mind had wandered to the night before.

The feelings upon my lips felt so very vivid at the moment and the images of the dark, cold and rainy night burned itself there as well. The touch of his body against me and the way his lips burned so hot against my lips just made me sigh in confusion. Hearing a huff and the sound of what seemed to be a body falling, I turned my head to see Cliff had woken up and plopped himself into a chair beside me facing the fireplace. "What book put you to sleep?" chuckling slightly at how he could just sleep at a few pages of a novel was tickling me.

"A fairytale of a princess and her prince charming." Cliff read fairytales…my expression grew blank as I just starred at him completely surprised.

"What." He looked at me with a defensive look as he shrugged him muscular shoulders "I had to read something that would amuse me and at least try to keep me awake." Brushing his right hand through his blonde locks of hair he would turn his grayish blue gaze upon my face. "Huh?" Looking back at Cliff, I saw the glow of orange and red against his body and reflecting in his eyes, it looked like they were burning for something. "Hn." Cliff would hum a 'hm' as he sat up for a moment before leaning back into the chair to face the fire while leaning his cheek against the palm of his hand that was resting on the armrest. Growing a little worried at his sudden action of response, I sat up and pushed myself from the comfortable chair, taking a few steps to my left I would soon stand in front of Cliff silhouetted by the light of the fire. Leaning down a little my eyes grew concerned as they looked at Cliff's face, my expression reading 'you okay?'

Seeing his gaze slowly run along my face before capturing my eyes within his, I saw a little smirk grow on the corner of his lips, his other hand free from the armrest quickly grasped my wrist and pulled me down further towards his face. Blushing at the sudden proximity of our faces I smiled nervously and spoke, or tired to at least "uh…Cli-" Having his index finger press gently upon my lips I looked at him with a oddness of wonder, looking at me in a calm matter, "Sh..." His hand that had the finger pressed upon my lips would then brush itself against my cheek before falling back behind my head, massaging my scalp for a moment before he would then pause looking at me intently. Tilting my head to the side, I felt my heart pause in its heart beats gazing upon his face, my hand shakily raising to brush my fingertips against his cheek I would feel him pulling my head down slowly. Eyes wide in surprise his lips would fit perfectly and tenderly over mine, once more warmed by the lips of another male my cheeks grew warm from the blush, as my eyes would then close. His hand that held the back of my head would slid down to the middle of my back pressing me closer against his toned body, his other hand which held my wrist he would pull further back gently as my body was flush against his now. Sighing against his lips I would pull away from him red with embarrassment at our kiss, turning my head away I would look down, his hand releasing my wrist would soon cup my chin and turn my head to face him again. Looking at him my hand that was held by my wrist settled upon his shoulder, falling into temptation as I had with Albel, I gazed into his eyes before tilting my head to the side and placing a gentle kiss upon his tender lips. His arm letting my cheek go would join his other arm in wrapping itself around me, my hand that rested upon his shoulder would move to trace the tattoo upon his neck. His lips accepting my kiss drew me in closer, sitting up I shivered to the feeling of eyes upon my back again. Gasping in remember how he had watched me and Albel in the rain I sat up parting from Cliff, my face with a bit of worry etched on them I starred at Cliff. Pushing from him, I apologized and ran out of the Library as quick as I could to get away from the burning gaze that was on my back.

Running to lean against the body of a shaded tree from the moonlit sky, I gazed about the area in wonder who was watching me and why.

"You're out late." Jumping to the voice that spoke, I turned quickly to my side finding none other than Albel looking at me with amusement written all over his face. "So." His crimson eyes seemed to glare into my soul, especially during the nighttime oddly. "What are you doing out late?" Why did he have to know why I was out late, if he wanted to know then, I had the right to as to know too.

"Walking around as it looks." Well, yeah, it did just look like he was walking around. "And you? What are you doing out."

"Oh, I was studying but I guess I lost track of time." got close to Cliff. "And felt like I was being starred at again." Frowning I folded my arms across my chest in frustration, "I want to know, why is this guy following me! What does he want with me!" Shouting I threw my hands into the air with a bit of stress and a laughing Albel who was watching me have a fit.

"What's so funny?" I huffed glaring at him, as he seemed to be having fun at my fit.

"You." Calmly he folded his arms across his chest, as he seemed comfortable standing with his leaned posture.

"Hm…" Glaring at him once more, I saw it fit to just turn away from this idiot, my shoulders drooping in a sulking matter I walked away back towards the dorms. "Hey Fayt." Turning around to my name being spoken from Albel's lips I glanced at him in an annoyed matter. "What."

"Maybe we should go on a date again. Oh, and we should perhaps bring an umbrella just incase it rains, or not if you would like to take safety under the alley way roof tops again." Staring at Albel like a complete idiot, I was shocked at the things coming from this mans mouth. Instead of replying to him, I just turned away more annoyed and retreated back to my dorm room.

Mumbling on my way back I scoffed at the idea of Cliffs fairytale book, "Prince Charming never stalked his love, or spoke of sarcastic dates, kissed her in front of a stranger, he did not even gaze at her with a certain stare that those two give!" Stomping towards the Dormitory I just wanted nothing to think or run through my mind but Alchemy, and the exam that would come.

Whew, Thanks again for the review! Man, it is late! Okay well, I think it's late…(looks to the side)…when you are sick 12 is late! Anyways, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. R&R please.

_Yue Long_


	10. Confrences

1Hello! Long time no see eh? Ah! I am so sorry! I have had such a busy summer and now with college busyness...dies Anyways! Here is the next chapter heheheh sorry for taking so long. Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy it.!

**Confrences**

Feeling a warm touch press against my cheek I could not help but stir from this loving caress, opening my eyes slowly to gaze upon this warm being who touched me so warmly, my eyes would only frown to see it as a sneaking little ray of sunlight. Sighing through my parted pale lips, I would heave from my comfortable mattress sitting up as the unfortunate shock and cold blooded reminder struck my mind..." Today is the Alchemy test." Falling back upon the mattress pushing it's own sigh from the sudden drop of weight, I shook my head as I felt my demise come but, oddly the knowing thought of Cliff having worse skills than myself seemed very relaxing. I at least knew I could pass perhaps not with great results but, I would surely pass, "hm" as well, as I thought of Cliff failing I drew my pillow against my still tired body. Vivid memories of last night flashing through my mind, Cliff had acted so sudden and so odd, and I even let him kiss me adding my own touch to his lips! What's wrong with me! If it's not Albel, it's Cliff! And not only that, Those eyes that burn into my back watching me...Whose gaze is it?

"Fayt."

That deep and overpowering voice could only belong to Cliff, turning around I would come into face with the man who I had just gave my mind a war over. Blushing madly I could not help but start to gaze downwards, his serene eyes, that gaze...It drew me in still ever so and perhaps more now as we had when we kissed last night. "Yes Cliff?" My voice drew out weak and soft, with just a pinch of nervousness to garnish this lovely dish of embarrassment and shock knowing we shared a room together! What if he tried to do something while I slept, or one day I come in from bathing and he tries to ravish my body! Growing cold, as my mind blew my innocent imagination into preposterous records as of yet, trembling I swallowed slowly looking at my roommate.

"Are you ready for the test today?" He chuckled with a smirk as he seemed confident that this would be the day that he would pass with flying colors. Nodding my head in agreement, I smiled a nice modest smile teetering on saneness and insanity, my mind is so evil at times. "I think I am but, I'm not too sure, but eh, I am going to go bathe for a bit." Smiling, I would grab a bath robe and quickly walk out the room, Cliff seeing me leave smiled and waved, " All right Fayt, I'll see you in class then!" Hearing him talk so nonchalantly made me so upset yet mad at the same time, he seemed like nothing happened! And as well, he seemed to treat me equally as he always had whereas I am here freaking out.

Going into the bath house, I would grab my own hot spring to settle into, slipping my body slowly into the water, I shivered a grin as my entire muscle system fell into complete relaxation. "Mmm, Aaahh..this is so relaxing." sighing I lulled my head back leaning against the wall of the bath, my eyes would slowly fall to close again.

Not to my knowing someone would slip into the bath house as well and even invite themselves into my hot spring, feeling a ripple brush against my body, I would murmur furrowing my eyebrows before I would then sit up. Before my very being was...Albel.

Blushing I stood up as the water hugged my hips, "A-Albel!"

There was Albel, the other who kissed me, standing there in his glory as the water offered light censorship, his lips curled into a grin as those slender eyes just ate up my body. Turning to profile, I looked down into the water feeling my body burn with blush as I could not as well look at this man. Folding my arms around my abdomen, I could hear a soft note of an amused chuckle coming from the man as he slowly made his way towards my body from the ripples growing stronger. "What...What do you want."

Gasping, I would feel warm and slightly damp arms slip around my waist and pull me back, being pressed flush against what I assumed to be Albel's body, I felt like I would just dropped into dry ice. Was...was Albel nude! And not wearing his towel! I felt flesh! Flesh! Oh my gosh! The man needs to put cover on his body, why me... Sighing deeply, I hung my head down as I grumbled falling stiff as to not move and cause anything to become..."happy."

"You" Albel spoke so huskily against my left ear before my eyes would widen as if they couldn't feeling his teeth nip against my earlobe that was so sensitive. Shuddering my face burned with blush, mentally giving myself a world war I could only sigh in frustration, or at least that's what I thought as frustration. To Albel, it was a moan. Why could I not fight these feelings and odd rushes that touched my body, especially on a test day, shesh, didn't this man know that I have a test!

"Albel..." Squirming against the male, he would find my pleas his fire as his lips descended upon the crook of my neck and shoulder's feeling nips and suckled upon my sensitive flesh, I felt my breath quicken. Fighting with light cries, I felt betrayed at how a 'no' became 'Nnn', "stop, please, I have a test today."

"Why?" That sly voice slightly muffled by his lips brushing against my flesh, I could feel that he drew even closer giving no molecule a chance of passing through our bodies. His strong arms coiling around my waist, his arms fell upon his to try and pull away but lo and behold, he had the vice grip of a crab. Quickly rattling through my confused mind, I fought to find an excuse for Albel to let me go before I fell into his grasp, bitting y lips I furrowed my eyebrows as I finally thought of a defense.

"If you don't let me go, I will go to Cliff and tell him what you are doing to me, I bet you even know he kissed me, so what do you think he will do when he finds out you are touching me in such manners!"

Holy Hell, What did I just say, Cliff! If he finds out about this he will defiantly do something for sure! Gods please... Please, let this stop Albel I don't want to be someone's man-wife!

"Heh."

Falling completely still, I inhaled slowly not wanting to make any sudden movements."..."

"If he dares to touch what is mine, then I will just have to show him who you will belong to."

With that final word he planted his lips firmly against the curve of my neck drawing his teeth lightly against the flesh before I felt something poking and stroking my tender flesh, it was his tongue. Moaning as I lulled my head back arching my back a bit as I hissed a sharp breath of air I felt myself tremble against Albel's body as the odd feelings began to flood through me. Finally I felt a firm suckle against my flesh, giving another cry, I would hunch over just a bit bitting my bottom lip to suppress anymore cries of I think was pleasure?

Panting a bit in self control as my eyes were firmly shut I wiggled a bit to try and get away but, a small vibration would touch my flesh. Did Albel just growl? My mind falling into a spiral of what was happening, and the heat from the hot spring, I began to sway feeling very light headed. "Albel..I, I don't feel so well..."

My hands curled against Albel's arms as I panted deeply shaking my head very relaxed as I tried to calm myself down.

I suppose finally getting the idea that this was all too much for me, he would finally let my neck go as now there was a red and bruised set of flesh there. Isn't this another hickey? Tracing my fingers over the flesh I shuddered at how sensitive it was which was further more proven by Albel's cool breath exhaling against it.

"You might not want to let Cliff see that, unless, you want him worried or possessive, and I believe you know that side of him." Albel chimed so coyly, as he fixed his hunched posture properly still holding me so against his body.

"I..I have to go Albel, I have a test." Pushing away from his arms, I would quickly slip out of the hot spring and walk towards a corner hidden to Albel's view, changing into my school uniform, I was thankful that my outfit I wore everyday covered a good portion of my neck. Glaring at the crimson eyed male, I sighed and turned away walking out of the bath house before walking towards the Alchemy building.

"Ugh..what just happened..." I felt so confused and drowsy from what had happened gasping I quickly racked through my brain finding if I still had the knowledge for my exam.

Later upon entering the Alchemy building and settling into my desk, the wrath of our Professor began. "All right students, settled down." Unfortunately for those who thought nothing of our professor and continued on their own merry talking ways would learn their lesson soon."Damn it! I said Settle DOWN!" Having a bomb for patience, the professor would clap his hands together and create a ruler from a pencil he held in his hand. To throw at the disrespectful students, hearing a groan, that would be a fallen target; poor guy. "Once I pass out these papers, no one is to talk, when they are set on your desk, the test will begin!"

Upon receiving my paper, I sighed at the look of the horrid pictures upon this test, picking my pen up, I would just pray I would have the ability to make it through.

Turning in my paper, I would be dismissed to leave class, stretching and yawning I would find the sand of the Sandman's magic just brush away, Glancing back I could then smirk seeing Cliff with a tired and confused face. It would seem that he would be in there a bit longer, deciding to then just walk around outside and stretch my legs, I would take a seat upon a bench beneath a large Oak tree. Gazing off into the distance, my right hand would slowly crawl up my body to stroke the still reddened spot upon my neck, this one seemed to be more permeant than the one before. Tilting my head back, my eyes would gaze at the dancing leaves of the tree above allowing small flickers of light to pass through and poke my face.

"Cliff would be very upset if he found out"

"Yes, I agree."

"Mhm-..." Wait...someone just agreed with me but. Turning my head in the many directions I aw no one near at all, so who was it? Feeling a leaf fall upon my forehead, I would poke and study the foliage as a rustle continued above me, shivering I felt that stare again, the one who watched Albel and I as well as Cliff and I when we were together. Standing up I would draw my blade and glare at the tree speaking with a strong and defiant voice. "Come out whoever you are!"

Well being the evil one that I am, I am going to end it here heheheheheheh. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I know you will laugh when I introduce the "stalker" R&R! Once more thank you ! 3

Yue Long


End file.
